


Werewolves of Brooklyn (The Wolfpack Remix)

by thinlizzy2



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Mentions of past and present canon ships, Remix, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: "Ultimately, no sensible person would let a minor thing like lycanthropy disrupt an otherwise promising relationship.  After all, it's not easy to meet someone these days."Rosa thinks she might be ready to take The Next Step in her relationship with Jocelyn.  Captain Holt provides an ear and some advice.





	Werewolves of Brooklyn (The Wolfpack Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Werewolves of Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841203) by [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy). 

Captain Raymond Holt was having a fairly busy day. He had already prepared remarks for the press about the new young offenders reformation initiative, handled an inquiry from USPS about a mail fraud case that Jeffords was working on, sorted out some job applications from possible administrative candidates and painstakingly corrected Peralta's spelling on numerous evidence tags. He was about to take a much-needed snack break when Rosa Diaz knocked on the door of his office, but he could smell her tenseness even from out in the hall, and he knew he couldn't turn her away.

Diaz shut the door behind her as she entered and sat across the desk from him. He regarded her in silence as she took a rather long moment to choose her words. This wasn't precinct business; he could always tell with her. The silence might have been unnerving for other people but both Holt and Diaz were comfortable with it. It was in their natures, after all.

"So I'm thinking of telling Jocelyn." When Diaz finally spoke, the news was a surprise.

"Really?" Holt raised his eyebrows. "So soon?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know we haven't been together very long. But she's been asking questions - where I go at night, why I'm so tired in the morning sometimes, what's up with all the hair on the furniture. You know how it goes. I've been saying that I'm working and blaming the hair on Arlo, but he's a yellow lab and I'm a lot darker. I can tell she's not buying it."

Holt frowned. "You know, it's not considered good form to tell just to put an end to relationship awkwardness. If that's all it is, surely you can think of something else."

Diaz sighed. "Yeah. I guess. The thing is, I really like her. Like, a _lot_. And I'm thinking that if I don't tell her now, I'll just have to do it later and that would be even weirder. So I might as well get it over with."

Holt really did need that snack. He opened his office fridge and took out a package of raw hamburger meat. He offered some to Diaz, but she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"You know I hunt my own. I don't know how you can even stand to eat that supermarket crap."

Holt took a forkful of mince. "It's a matter of practicalities. If I'm out hunting every night, that's less time that I have to spend with Kevin. If you're really thinking of Jocelyn so seriously - if you really think that she's someone you'll need to tell, eventually - then you should also be planning for that kind of compromise."

Diaz looked away. "Do you think it's too soon to tell her?"

It was a loaded question and Holt had to be careful with the advice he gave, if he was to give any at all. There were protocols after all, among their kind. "Don't you think you should be asking your own Alpha about this?"

"Harrison?" Rose snorted. "I bested him in single combat months ago. I didn't tell you?"

"You did not." Holt adjusted his posture slightly, adopting the correct stance for a pack-leading Alpha conferring with a rogue. He saw Diaz roll her eyes at the formality but opted not to comment on that for now. "I suppose that simplifies things, in a way. No need to seek his approval." No pack to rely on if things went bad either, but he decided not to point that out to her; Diaz most certainly knew the ramifications of her choice. "If it helps, I told Kevin on our fifth date."

He saw the surprise on Diaz's face. "That quickly?"

"Not to be a cliche but when you know? You know."

"Right." Rosa sighed. "I know."

"Well then." He lifted his shoulders in resignation. "I hope she takes the news as well as Kevin did. I think she will, for what it's worth. I've seen how she looks at you, Diaz. I think she can accept it."

She leaned forward. "How did you tell Kevin? Like, what words did you use, exactly?"

Holt took another bit of meat, savoring the memory. "I planned it out very carefully. As you know, it's not easy to tell someone what we are. Most people think it's a joke, or that we're delusional. And if they do believe, they're frightened. They think we're going to tear their throats out or try to turn them or something like that." 

He and Rosa both chuckled briefly at that bit of silliness. She rolled her eyes. "Ninety nine percent of the time, I wouldn't turn those dummies even if I could."

"Quite," Holt agreed with her. "Anyway, as I was about to say, word choice is essential. And setting the scene appropriately. I gave Kevin some of his favorite candy and we went for a carriage ride in Central Park. I took him out for a lovely meal and then, over the soup, I said, _'by the way, I'm a werewolf.'_"

"Smooth." Rosa nodded in approval.

"I thought so."

"And he was just fine with it?"

"He had questions," Holt admitted. "I think that it helped that he studies mythology, professionally. It opens the mind. But even if he didn't, I really do believe that in time he would have come to terms with things. Ultimately, no sensible person would let a minor thing like lycanthropy disrupt an otherwise promising relationship. After all, it's not easy to meet someone these days."

He watched as Rosa considered his point. "You really think Jocelyn can handle it? I haven't told anyone since Adrian, and... well... he was Adrian. He thought everyone was a werewolf or a vampire or a fairy."

"Vampires." Holt huffed derisively. "Absolutely ludicrous. Who genuinely believes in those?"

"I know, right?" Rosa smirked. "Thanks, Captain. I appreciate it." She squirmed a bit, clearly uncomfortable. "It's nice, you know, to have someone to speak to about this stuff."

"And that's probably the best possible reason to tell Jocelyn. Once she knows, you can honestly _talk_ to her about it." Holt regarded her sagely. "It really does help."

Rosa thanked him again and stood to go. Holt waited until she was almost at the door before he spoke again. It was going against accepted practice to make this kind of offer to a rogue, especially one who had challenged her own Alpha, but the now-empty styrofoam tray in front of him was proof enough that Ray Holt didn't always have to do everything the traditional way. "Diaz? Feel free to decline, of course, but if you're ever looking for a pack again please know you'd be welcome. It can be hard out there on your own."

"Really?" She sounded genuinely touched. "You'd run with me?"

"Gladly." It was true. His own pack were more likely than most to welcome a rogue as well, especially with their Alpha's blessing. It was a mixed group, a collection of well-intentioned oddballs with a combination of skills and backgrounds that really shouldn't have worked half as well as it did. Somehow, he thought Diaz might fit right in. "I'd be honored."

Neither of them smiled very often. It was against their natures, really, and there was always the risk of exposing their elongated canine teeth to people who might notice such things. But Rosa gave him a quick flash of a rare wide smile, and Holt felt truly flattered.

"I'll let you know", she promised. "Before the moon." And Holt gave her a toothy smile in return.

"Good luck with Jocelyn, Diaz. I really do hope it all works out for you."

The Alpha watched the young lone wolf as she left his den. He waited until she was back at her desk, as safely disguised among the unsuspecting humans as she could possibly be. He wondered, briefly, if any of them ever suspected, and what they would do if they knew. Perhaps it was naive of him to think so, but he couldn't help believing it may not be an utter catastrophe. He let himself watch them all for just a moment longer, and then he opened a new file on his computer and began creating a new overtime roster.

**Author's Note:**

> Remixed from Missy's awesome "Werewolves Of Brooklyn". Missy, I had so much fun going through your stories and choosing a fic to remix! Thank you for the opportunity and I hope you like the results!


End file.
